Personal transport vehicles such as golf carts, all-terrain vehicles, utility vehicles or the like can include struts made from tube members that extend from a base frame to a top or roof of the vehicle. In some embodiments electrical wires may be inserted through the struts at various locations which can prevent drilling and/or attachment of accessories to the struts with threaded fasteners or the like. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.